


free me from my yearning, darling

by trueprinci



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fingerfucking, M/M, Omorashi, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trueprinci/pseuds/trueprinci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanzo picks up his teacup, pressing a grin into the steam, delight glimmering devilishly in his eyes and brows. "You haven't touched your coffee in some time. Are you finished?"</p>
<p>Jesse's nails dig half-moons into his palms as his hands push firmly down on his lap. He shifts his weight gingerly in his sitting position, tops of his feet and knees supporting his weight. His stomach burns hot, discomfort creeping from his crotch to his ribcage.</p>
<p>"I-" Jesse casts his gaze downwards, like a dog caught misbehaving. "Yeah. I reckon I'm about done with it." </p>
<p>Hanzo rises, humming as he collects his partner's quarter-full mug and disappears into the kitchen. Jesse feels another pulse beneath his hands and curses, knowing Hanzo is grinning in the kitchen at his expense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	free me from my yearning, darling

**Author's Note:**

> safeword is huckleberry but spoiler: they don't have to use it. hanzo and mccree are both trans. anyway this is completely out of left field compared to stuff i usually write but *sweats* i hope this is ok, this is the first nsfw fic i've ever finished yikes! also the title is a lyric from jhameel's feisty!!

Hanzo picks up his teacup, pressing a grin into the steam, delight glimmering devilishly in his eyes and brows. "You haven't touched your coffee in some time. Are you finished?"

Jesse's nails dig half-moons into his palms as his hands push firmly down on his lap. He shifts his weight gingerly in his sitting position, tops of his feet and knees supporting his weight. His stomach burns hot, discomfort creeping from his crotch to his ribcage.

"I-" Jesse casts his gaze downwards, like a dog caught misbehaving. "Yeah. I reckon I'm about done with it." 

Hanzo rises, humming as he collects his partner's quarter-full mug and disappears into the kitchen. Jesse feels another pulse beneath his hands and curses, knowing Hanzo is grinning in the kitchen at his expense.

When Hanzo returns, he comes bearing a clear glass of water. Jesse groans as Hanzo places the glass before him. His smug partner returns to the seat across from him to drink his tea once more.

When Hanzo sets his teacup down, he feigns innocence to a Jesse staring forlornly at the water in front of him.

"What's wrong?" An eyelash flutter would have taken the cake in Hanzo's façade of obliviousness. 

"I- I don't think I can-"

"Coffee pulls the water from your body, does it not? You should replenish the water." Hanzo's voice is so close to sickly-sweetness. Jesse doesn't know why he finds it sort of hot.

_And the caffeine makes you have to pee a shitton_ , Jesse adds mentally, although Hanzo already knows this well. 

"How 'bout...I get half the glass down?" 

Hanzo nods, and Jesse knows Hanzo is satisfied that he won, essentially. "As you wish." 

Jesse gulps down an approximate half glass in one fell swoop. At first, nothing happens, and then his face contorts in pain. The cough that comes from Hanzo definitely started as a chortle. 

"Let me finish my tea." Hanzo says delicately, though Jesse knows it's a cleverly masked demand. It filters into his brain as _stay put and suffer_.

 

 

"Who's the real pervert here, sweetness?"

Hanzo takes one rough hand and pins Jesse's hands above his head, shocking the air from Jesse's lungs. God, he never knew being pushed around could be this hot.

"Who is the real pervert?" The bowman growls, brow arched, lips sliding into a grin. "Remind me, who is the one quivering whenever his full bladder is pushed?" 

Hanzo grinds the heel of his hand against the bottom of Jesse's stomach, hard, calculated, two fingers circling his partner's growth teasingly slow. It's all Jesse can do not to leap off the mattress entirely. His back immediately arches into his boyfriend's touch, ass and hips raised. He keens so roughly that he actually lets a sob lose, earning a breathy laugh from Hanzo. 

" _Fuuuuck_ , this feels so good, it could knock me dead." Jesse tries to laugh it off (nervously), grinding lazily against Hanzo's fingers. He peeks an eye open when he hears no response. Dark eyes meet his gaze, expectantly. It takes a few seconds for Jesse to decipher the meaning.

"Oh! Shoot, you got me, I'm the real pervert."

"And?" Hanzo's grip loosens on Jesse's wrists, eyes still begging a question.

Jesse chews on the word in his head, scrunching alternating sides of his face in mock deep thought. "Hmm...I'm an incredibly handsome south-western man who loves his sweetheart very much?"

Hanzo twists around the arm closet to Jesse's pelvis, easily pushing two fingers into his heat, thumb brushing his growth, pressing and curling his fingers hard.

Jesse full-on whimpers, tears stinging the corners of his eyes. Hands now free, he grips his hands heavy onto Hanzo's shoulders.

"Ohhh fuck-- I'm a slut, I'm your fuckin' slut." says the man with clarity, breathing jaggedly and pulsing tremendously around the fingers in his pussy. Hanzo hums happily, rewarding his love by pumping his fingers against a bundle of nerves.

"Right. Exactly correct." Hanzo leans lower to award a kiss onto Jesse, and his shaking partner hungrily closes the gap. Even the closed-mouth kisses they exchange are sloppy and wet, but they're both enjoying themselves too much to care. Hanzo can't get enough of the moans Jesse urges against his skin and into his mouth.

"Do you like this? Getting fingered like this?" Hanzo asks against his partner's lips, unable resist toying with him. 

"You can't tell?" Jesse pleads, a little embarrassed by his helpless whines and urging grip on Hanzo's arms. 

Hanzo laughs, rubbing his rough thumb over Jesse's hardened growth, increasing his pressure and pumping inside of him. "I want you to say it." 

Jesse cracks at his words, and his knees completely buckle, planting his body flat against the bed. 

"I fucking- I love how you fuck me, Hanzo. That's- You're amazing." 

Hanzo considers this, and slides his free hand across Jesse's stomach, pushing into the dark hair above his pelvic area. He cocks his head as Jesse's face contorts in a beautiful agony. 

"Even when this is all about you getting fucked, you still compliment me..." The man presses hard onto Jesse's bladder, and leans down to pepper kisses on his forehead and hairline. "What a sweet boy." 

Jesse whimpers right beneath Hanzo's doting lips. He knows Hanzo is aware that he's saying all the right things, and all that's left now is the grand finale: Jesse pissing himself.

Jesse feels a dangerous surge in his bladder and immediately clenches himself tight around Hanzo, trying to steady his shaking while Hanzo continues to fingerfuck him in and out. His bladder aches for release. 

Hanzo laughs, Jesse's heart flutters. "Look at you, all tight and hot. Is there something you want to let out? As if you weren't wet enough."

Jesse tilts his head back and honest-to-god _wails_. He accidentally lets out a little spray of yellow onto Hanzo's fingers, and yelps when Hanzo gasps and turns his lips into a chesire grin. 

"So soon?" 

Jesse nods, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip, words coming out as a half-vibration. "I'm desperate, darlin'."

Hanzo chuckles. "You've been awfully good, have you not?" His free hand falls along Jesse's lips, thumb tracing the shape of his mouth before Jesse hungrily sucks on Hanzo's fingers. Hanzo marvels at his partner, proud, relentless in his fingerfucking. 

"Hanzo, Hanzo, Hanzo..." Jesse whimpers around the fingers in his mouth. "I'm gonna cum. Baby, I'm gonna-"

Hanzo fucks into him _hard_ with all he's got, egging him on under his breath, telling Jesse how perfect and beautiful he looks, squirming desperately beneath him. 

When Jesse cums, its powerful, its loud, and its _wet_. He keens roughly, moaning gratefully all the way through his orgasm, just barely missing Hanzo with his stream of piss. 

When he's done cumming and wetting the sheets, Jesse stares at the ceiling, fuzzy around the edges, and tries to catch his breath. For a few minutes, all he feels besides ringing pleasure is Hanzo's sweet kisses and brushing back of his sweaty bangs. 

 

 

Together, they strip the bed of its wet sheets and laugh and kiss, drunk on their bliss, on their way to the laundry room.

In the shower later, they're both smiling as they wash each other's hair, each other's bodies. Jesse thanks Hanzo, Hanzo thanks Jesse. Jesse rests his head against Hanzo's shoulder, grinning under the hot steam of the shower, and against his partner's skin.


End file.
